A walk, an ice-cream and a handshake
by Evilyn B. Locksley
Summary: My collection of OQ oneshots. Last cap: based on n. 111 of OQPromptParty, Regina takes Robin Hood on an airplane for the first time.
1. A walk, an ice-cream and a handshake

Hi! I'm an italian oncers and a OutlawQueen shipper. I decided to transalate some of my oneshots, I wrote them a lot of time ago but now I want to share them with you because I want to give a little contribution to the amazing work that the OQ fandom does everyday to keep our ship up, with fan-fictions, fanarts, videos and others. You guys are incredibile!

I'm still improving my english so I hope you'll forgive me for the mistakes or if I express myself incorrectly.

Like I said, I wrote them long ago so they mostly are set during season 3 or 4.

Hope you like it!

 **A walk, an ice-cream, and a handshake**

 **Missing Moment (Season 3, Ep. 23)**

Regina waited impatiently at the corner of the street, her only company the noise of the wind and of the leaves that it swept away. She already had checked her wrist watch three times, but the person she waited for wasn't in late. She had arrived earlier, believing that this would make her feel more calm, but she was starting to swing round. Those minutes were giving her the chance to think, and the thoughts that were crossing her mind weren't exactly nice.

Maybe she shouldn't have accept, maybe it was too early.

But Robin had insisted so much.

 _"I want Roland to know you!" He had told her that afternoon, breaking yet another kiss they were sharing in one of the hallways of Granny's, what had became their secret refuge._

 _"But he already knows me!" She had replied, looking at him puzzled and even a little annoyed by that interruption._

 _"Yes, like he knows everyone here in Storybrooke. But I want him to really know you.." He had taken her hands, squeezing them "I want him to know what you are to me!"_

 _To Regina it had not sounded like a great idea, but she had smiled anyway "A formal presentation? Like the other day with Henry?"_

 _"Yeah, but with Roland we can set something less formal. What about tonight? At the party for the baby?"_

 _"Robin, I don't know if.."_

 _He had shaken his head, cupping her face in his hands "Don't worry, everyone will be so distracted by the baby that they will not take any notice of us. We're going to meet earlier so we can go togheter to the party, me, you and Roland!" had concluded, kissing her again._

He had not wanted to listen to reason, but he didn't understand. He didn't understand that people did not liked her, and definitely children did not liked her. Henry had told her cleary once. _Children don't came to our house, they're scared of you._

She didn't see no reason for Roland to be different.

She saw them coming from the bottom of the street, the man firmly squeezed the child's hand, walking slowly to allow his son to keep up with him. For a moment she felt her legs shaking and a lump to her throat, but she tried to conceal it when the two reached her. And then Robin was near enough and she could see, she could see his shooting smile and her worries suddenly were gone. She let him brushing quickly her cheek, then she focused her attention on the little boy who was staring at her thoughtful.

She couldn't deciphered his gaze, so she only gave him a greeting, hoping to look at least.. normal.

"Hello Roland!"

"Hello! You know.. I remember you!" He said with a hint of pride.

The cuteness with wich he told that made her smiling, so she knelt down in front of him to look into his eyes "Do you?"

"Yes, you're the lady with the elegant dress who turned the evil monkey into a puppet!"

The woman nodded slowly, looking at Robin, which upright right next to them enjoyed the scene. She really hadn't thought about it. The breaking of the curse had returned to everyone their memories, and the little Hood was not exception.

Those words filled her heart with joy. She was used to be recognised, often her reputation had preceded her, and she had seen men and women screaming for the fear at her appearance. But this was the first time that someone remembered her for something good she had done.

She nodded "Yes, I am!"

Roland smiled proudly, than reached out and touched a lock of her short dark hair "You're prettier with this hair!"

Regina opened her eyes a little more "Thank you!" she stuttered, a bit taken aback by that innocent compliment.

"Roland is a very honest child. He say everything he think.." Robin explained, probably guessing the woman's feelings.

She stood up, and nodded with an amused expression "Just like his father.."

Robin shrugged his shoulders, and she would forever remain to stare at his adorable cheeky look. Only when she remembered of the child next to them she forced herself to take her eyes off him, whom found the glowing sign of the ice cream parlor in front of the sidewalk.

"Do you want an ice cream, Roland?"

"What is it?"

"Well, it is something that children usually really like. My son is crazy about it!"

"Do you have a son?" Asked Roland, opening his hazel eyes "Can I play with him sometimes?"

"Of course!" She said, thinking for a moment about Henry and Roland playing togheter in her garden "He is a little more old than you, but I'm sure he would love playing with you!"

" Me too!" He replied enthusiastically, probably being the only child among the Marry Men made him not very happy.

"So, do you want to try the ice cream?"

"Yes!" He ran towards the shop and got through the door, followed by the two adults. The man behind the counter gave an uncertain smile at Regina but she paid no mind. She was used to the citizens's weird behaviors, still confused by the recent events and undecided if including her among heroes or villains.

"Can we have a small ice cream cone for this boy, please?" She asked, putting a hand on one of Roland's shoulder, who had crushed his nose against the showcase where the ice-cream was "I think chocolate and cream should be fine!"

Robin made some step towards Regina "We're not in late for the party?"

"Yes, but it's not a big loss!"She replied with a smirk. Robin shaked his head, amused, so she scrolled her shoulders "What? It's not for the baby, he's ok but.. you don't know David and Mary Margaret.. sometimes they are so.. theatrical!"

"Perhaps, but Henry will be there too.. And I'm sure he doesn't want you to miss a so important event for _your_ family!" He replied, without losing sight of Roland who was taking the ice cream from the man's hand.

Regina dropped some coins on the counter and turned to Robin "The fact that you now know my weak spot don't give you the right to use it at your leisure against me!"

Robin laughed, but he didn't reply. Instead he messed with his little boy's hair while they all came out of the shop "So, how is it?"

Roland was just recovering from the impact with the frozen substance on his tongue, he wiggled his nose and laughed "Cold!"

Robin and Regina laughed back, watching the child embarked on another and more vigorous taste.

"You know, it's how it has to be.." Regina explained, smiling at him "They call ice cream for that!"

Roland nodded, without taking his eyes off his loot "I like it!"

"Glad to hear that, sweetheart. So we can go.." Regina said, glancing a look toward Robin "Someone is eager to mixed with the crowd!"

He made a smirk, took her arm, gently, to bring her near him "Are you maybe suggesting that I don't like be alone with you, Your Majesty?"

"That's what you made me understand.." she replied, smiling with her eyes.

"Then remember me to explain better the facts as they are, when we'll be alone again. Just you and me, I mean.."

"Sure, we'll see what you're capable of!"

"I'll surprise you, you'll see!"

Robin would have kept their game up, but he got distracted by his son who had started to walk forward them and, too taken by his ice cream, was unable to go straight and for the second time was gone too close to the street.

"Roland, I already told you we're not in the forest anymore, and you need to be careful when you walk, the cars could be dangerous!"

"Sorry papa!"

"Come on, give me your hand!"

Roland turn around absently, he found Regina just behind him so was spontaneus for him taking her gloved fingers and squeezing them with his little left hand, while with the right one he tried to balance his cone.

Regina was taken aback by that act and lift her gaze on Robin, like she waited for a reaction, like she felt guilty for taking a role that was not hers.

But he smiled, a happy and proud smile who made her smiling back, as she tightened the grip around Roland's hand. She felt a heat surrounding her chest and driving all the way into her heart. It was a sense of well-being, very similar to the one who had felt when she had held Henry for the fist time. She didn't know if being happy meant feeling that way, but whatever it was, she would have wanted lo last forever.

For a moment a bad feeling went through her body, like if what she was feeling was wrong, almost a inner voice who told her that she didn't deserve all of this and that she would lost everything.

That it would end badly, as always.

But she decided to ignore it.

It was time to stop with the sad thoughts, it was time to finally enjoyed what the fate was giving to her.


	2. Lips as yours

**Lips as yours**

It was a summer evening and a light breeze came from the half-opened window of the bedroom of the house n.108, Mifflin street. Regina lazed motionless on her bed, an arm behind her head, the other one left on the sheets, her mind free from every thoughts.

She simply enjoyed the presence of the two people who laid on the same bed, both of them on their belly and with their heads over her body, in a very similar posture. Robin and Roland were so much alike.

The little boy was tracking immaginary lines on Regina's womb, with his tiny finger, brushing the fabric of blue top she wore "There is really a baby in here?"

Regina smiled to herself, letting Robin to answer to the question Roland was asking for the third time, like the idea was still too hard to accept to him.

"Yes, but now it is really really tiny so it has to be in here until he will be strong enough to stay out with us.." Robin explained, putting a hand on her girlfriend's belly.

Roland nodded, a little more sure "Is he a boy like me?"

Robin scrolled his shoulders. Truth to be told, he would liked a girl, but he kept it to himself "We don't know yet, we can't know until he or she will be born.."

Roland looked a bit disappointed "So we don't know what his name is!"

This time Regina answered, smiling at the child "We are going to decide that together!"

"The most important thing.." Robin spoke, taking Roland's hand and bringing it on Regina's stomach "is that this baby will be your brother or your sister.."

"Like Henry?"

Regina nodded, thinking about when they had broken the news to Henry that morning "Yes, honey."

"About that, I was thinking.." Robin budged on the bed to face not anymore the Regina's belly, but her face "Will our baby be also Snow's brother or sister?"

Regina tried to hit him with a pillow but he was prepared so he protect himself with his hands "I already told you many, many times that when my marriage with the king ended, so did any biological relationship with that woman." She replied, a little playfully, a little not "So no, it will be not her brother or sister. I'm not her mother, I'm not Emma's granmother and I'm not Henry's great-grandmother. And If you keep calling me old you'll ended to sleep on the couch, Locklesy!"

"I was joking!" He defended himself, putting the pillow in his place. He crawled toward her and spoke near her face "You're the fairest and youngest mommy-to-be of them all!"

She smiled, her features stretched again – Robin was still amazed from how Regina could change in a few moments her expressions, from the most scaring to the most sweet – and she closed her eyes as he kissed the tip of her nose "You always know how to save yourself at the last second!"

"You know.." He kissed her cheek "I learned it after years and years of hard work as outlaw!"

Regina laughed, before getting distracted by Roland's voice, who still stayed with his face over her womb, mulling over whatever was inside "Daddy, how we take him from in here?"

Regina turned over to smother the sound of her laughter, but Robin started to bubbling some "ehm" and "well" with no sense, so she spoke in support of him "A doctor will do a little cut here.." she explained, touching her stomach "It won't hurt honey, I promise, they will give me a medicine who will made me sleep all the time.." she added, when she spotted the child's eyes throwing open from the horror.

She saw Robin turning his nose up and she knew why. Whale and her had told him everything about pregnancy in this world but he still didn't like the idea of her stomach opened with a blade.

On the contrary Roland seemed satisfied by that explaining, but he kept to alternate his look between the two adults. Regina found it cute, Roland at 5 years old had seen a lot of incredibile things like flying monkeys or evil shadows who kindapped children, but still the idea of a new life growing inside her got him confused. But maybe it was normal for a baby raised in a forest with only men.

"Do you know you can see him?" She said reaching out an hand toward the nightstand and taking a black and white picture and giving it to the boy, maybe it could made this stuff real to him, she herself had really realised to expect a baby when she had heard his heartbeat for the first time "It's called sonogram"

Roland held it puzzled, looking at the image for a couple of seconds before shaking his head, disappointed "I can't see him!"

His father reassured him "I had some trouble, too!" Robin didn't believe it was possibile seeing into a person's belly, Regina had tried to explain it to him but he had been skeptical until Whale, with a lot of patience and dedication, was been able to make him see the confused form of a tiny body into a bundle of black and white spots. He had open his mouth for the wonder while Regina had smiled at the scene, and he had spent the rest of the day starring at that image.

"Look, this is the head.." He explained, touching a section of the sonogram with his finger "And here.. here is the body."

Roland observed the movements of his father's finger and nodded not very convinced "It looks a little ugly!"

Regina burst out laughing, thinking that Roland was been the only one to say out loud what both Robin and she had thought when they had seen their baby for the first time. She had got worried when she had seen the baby's form, but the nurse had guessed her feeling and had explained her that the growing of a fetus isn't uniform and that the head develops for first, so it appears bigger at the beginning.

"You're right, honey.." She said, stroking his curls "But it wil be better!"

"Oh, come on.. it's not so ugly!" Robin replied, lied down next to Regina and looking at the picture "Look, Roland, it has your nose. Yes, it really has the Locksley's features!"

Roland crawled toward his father and put his tiny head between the Robin's arm and the picture, to look better. He tilted his head and after a few second he wrinkled his forehead "I can't see the nose!"

Regina turned to them "Because the nose can't be seen, sweetheart. Don't believe to everything your daddy says.."

Robin stuck his tongue out to her "I can see it. And I know it, it will have my features. I have nice features, don't I?" He turned to Regina who was watching him puzzled and amused "But I hope it will have your lips. I love your lips.." He said a second before catching them in a kiss.

She hid a smile into theirs mouth's meeting, lifted ah hand trough his hair and then nodded "Your features, my lips. It's good for me.."

They both turned to Roland who seemed to have accepted the idea of a baby in Regina's bump and had started to jump on the large bed, crying and laughing. When he let himself heavily falling down just a few centimetres from Regina, Robin took him into his arms, putting an end to that game who risked to become dangerous "Ehi little one, someone turned you into a cricket while we didn't watch?"

"I'm not a cricket, I'm an archer!" He replied, pretending to shoot an arrow toward his father's face.

"Oh, so you are an archer!" Robin laughed, giving him a fake bite on his neck, provoking him just a tickle "Then you will have to teach to your little brother how to archery!"

"Me?"

Robin nodded "Yes! If you're capable, obviously!"

"I am!" He replied entusiastically "But we need to get an arch for him!"

"Well, we can make one, you and me together!"

"Or we can give him mine and make one bigger for me!"

"Oh, of course.. you're sly, aren't you?" Robin laughed hugging him a little more tight, than he turned to watch Regina who had just closed her eyes but had smiled at Roland's last line "What about if we talk about it another time? Now let Regina get some rest, she's a little tired.."

"No!" Regina opened her eyes and grabbed Robin's arm, the tattooed one "Stay, I don't want you to leave. I'm not tired, I'm just.." She stopped for a moment to find the right word. She was at her home, safe from the people's looks that still made her unconfortable – still there was who saw the Evil Queen in her, and even if someone had forgiven her, she yet had a sense of guilt for having done harm to the most of her citiziens – but there, in that bedroom, at her house, she was with the two people who more than anyone made her feel unconditionally loved. She was where she would have be every moment of her life "I'm just peaceful."

"peaceful?"

"yeah.." She nodded, smiling. Probably Robin couldn't really understand it but to her, who never had felt that family resemblance, who never had had a chance to living a normal life, who never felt safe or confortable not even in her own house, to her those _normal_ moments with her normal family were more than she could wish for "I love having you around!" She finished, stroking his cheek.

"Do you?" He asked, kissing her fingers "more than anything?" she nodded "more than your job?"

"yes!" She answered, puzzled "Why are you asking?"

"Because the Marry Men invited us to the camp for lunch tomorrow, to celebrate the happy news, and you're going to take a day off from work and to come because.. well.. you love having us around!"

"Forget it!" She replied, crossing her arm. As usual, he had found the right way to bring her to do something she didn't want to do. How was he so good in getting around here? He knew her so well?

"Come on, Regina.."

"I love having you and Roland around, not the entire gang. Besides, I think some of your friends still has not accepted our relation, starting from that sort of.. closet!"

Robin grinned, the mutual dislike between Regina and Little John was one of the thing who probably would never changed "I think he's starting to tone it down now that he knows you're going to make him uncle!"

"My baby nephew of him? I don't think so!"

"So, you're coming tomorrow?"

"no!"

"Regina.."

"I said no!"

"I know you're coming!"

"We'll see!" They faced each others for a few second and than burst into a sync laughter, they both knew that in the end she would come.

"Robin?

"Yes?"

"Since I'm going to have a very tiresome day in the forest tomorrow, which is not the best for a pregnant woman, I think I need some rest so you should go down to cook dinner. Oh, and than wash dishes.."

Robin gave her a resigned look "Is it the price I have to pay, it isn't?"

She bended her lips in a satisfied smile "Everything comes with a price my dear, not only magic.."

The man simply nodded, he was used to this. Regina Mills always had the last word, but he loved even this side of her "Your luck is that I love you, Your Majesty!"

"And yours that _I_ love you, thief!" She replied, before feeling Robin's smile pushing hard on his mouth.


	3. Robotic Hand

**Robotic Hand**

Note: Robin is not dead. Scarlett is the name of baby Robin.

Robin came in their bedroom to find Regina already in the bed, with her back against the headboard and the blanket on her stomach, staring at the phone between her hands.

"Ok, Roland and Scarlett are both soundly asleep and Henry has just turned off his laptop and he's ready for bed. I'm a superdad!" He annunced proudly, crawling on the bed toward Regina.

"Well done, superdad!" Regina smiled, kissing him when he reached her.

"What are you doing?" He asked then, while slipping under the blankets at his side of the bed.

"Some research about wedding gifts.."

"For Emma and Killian?" He asked, peering over the cellphone screen.

"Of course, who else?" She snorted, watching at him "I really have not ideas. You know.. I'm not very good at doing presents, it's not something I did often in the past.."

"Why did you not ask me? We are a couple, we aren't? We have to do this together.."

She glared at him, wrinkling her mouth "No offense, love, but you're not very expert in this world's costumes.."

"Maybe not but I have a lot of immagination.."

"You have?"

"Yes!"

Regina smiled, then she dropped her phone on the blanket "Ok, tell me.."

"What about a robotic hand?"

"A what?"

"A robotic hand. His wedding night is coming up and there are some things that you can do better with two hands.."

"Robin!" She admonished him, with a frown on her face.

He just shrugged his shoulder trying his best innocuous expression "What?"

She shaked her head "You're disgusting!"

"Why? I'm just saying that usually the groom carries the bride on their new home during their first night, and with two hands it's would be easier.."

"Yes, sure, that's exactly what you mean!" She snapped, but couldn't hide a little smile.

"Of course! What did you understand?" She just gave him a obvious glare and he smiled with a mischievous grin "Oh, you have a very dirty mind!"  
Regina opened her eyes wide "Me? Seriously?"

"Yes, but you know.." The man reached for her and bit his lower lip "I like it!"

She laughed but pulled him away with a hand on his chest "Shut up, Robin.. I'm serious.. We need a gift, a good gift and we need it soon!"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, turning to the nightstand to catch the copy of "The story of America" he was reading "I still think that Killian would love a robotic hand!"

"And I still think that you watched too much science fiction movies with Henry!"

"I'm just trying to learn about this world.. and robotic stuff is cool!"

"We're not going to gave to Emma and Captain Guyliner a robotic hand, Robin."

"Why not?!"  
"First of all because we don't know where to find one!"

"Oh, now you have a point.."

"Thank you!" She answered, starting again her research on google.

They spent some minutes in silence, Robin with his book and Regina with her smartphone, until the man spoke again "Regina?"

"Mhh?"

"I have two hands.."

She didn't move her eyes from the phone, but smiled "Yeah, I noticed.."

"Do you want to see what a man can do with two hands?"

He was expecting another witty retort, but istead the woman turned to him and smiled flirtatiously "Perhaps.."

Robin didn't wait for a second and moved on the top of her "I'm sure that when I'm done you will love the idea of the robotic hand!" He said kissing her playfully.

"Stop talking about robotic hands!" She told him between kisses "You have just here some flesh and blood stuff that I think you could enjoy.."

"I enjoy it!" He answered, kissing her neck and starting to slip his hands under the nightgown she wore "You can't know how much I enjoy it!"

Both his book and her smartphone fell poorly on the floor, but none of the two noticed.


	4. Airplane

OQPromptParty

111\. Regina takes Robin Hood on an airplane for the first time

"Robin, can you please calm down?"

Robin looked away from te runway of the airplan and turned to Regina, who sat right next to him, composed and beautiful like always "I'm perfectly calm!"

"You are? So that's why you're keep moving on your seat? Find a position and keep it!"

The man snorted, checking again out the window "It's just that I still don't understand how you managed to convince me to get on this thing!"

"This _thing_ is called airplane and I did not convince you, I forced you!"

He raised his eyebrow "I can't believe you say it without bein ashamed!"

Regina looked up from the newspaper she was holding on her legs "Who said that we had to go out from Storybrooke? That the world is too big to stay a lifetime in a small town in Maine?"

"When I said it, I thought it was obvious that we would use the car to get out of Storybrooke. After all the work I did to learn how to drive, at least!"

She tried to be patient as she explained it one more time at her very tensed husband "The United States are huge and California is on the other side of the country, it would have take us a week with the car!"

"Then what? trips in the Enchanted Forest always lasted days!"

"I know, but here we have the chance to shorten the times, so that's what we're doing.." She said, looking around trying to figure how many people still had to come inside "Anyway we already had this speech a million times, and even if this time you could make me change my mind - and I assure you that you would not succeed - it would be useless since we are almost already gone! "

Robin almost jumped from his seat "Have we already left?"

She held back a laugh, shaking her head, while a curly head peeked out from the front seats "Are you scared, daddy?"

Robin opened his eyes wider seeing his son unsafely kneeled on is seat "Roland, sit down immediately and fasten your seat belt!"

"Henry said I have to fasten it when they turn on that light!" The child replied, pointing at the light still off "Look, it's not on!"

"It doesn't matter, it could be broken or they might have forgotten to turn it on so fasten your belt, and you too!" He added, turning to look at Regina, who snorted in response "And kid, I'm talking with you too, even if you're pretending not to hear!"

"That's not true, I can hear you very well!" Henry closed the book he was reading and leaned over the back of his seat, to face his stepdad "And you look a little too anxious to me!"

"You're perceptive, honey!" Regina exclaimed with a note of sarcasm in her voice, focusing on her magazine again.

"You tell me how I can not be anxious when I find this right in front of my eyes!" He exclaimed, starting to wave in front of the boy's eyes the plastic sheet that listed all the emergency measures to be taken in case of need.

"It's a precaution, Robin, it doesn't mean that this stuff is really going to happen... in fact, plane crashes are very rare now!"

"Very rare it does not seem a satisfactory percentage!" he protested, following with the corner of his eyes all the crew's movements, ready to catch any sing of danger.

"we could crash?" Roland asked worrily.

"Of course not, baby, don't listen to your dad, we are perfectly safe!"

"Yeah, that's what the guy in that Titanic movie told.. unsinkable, sure!"

She hit him on his shoulder, trying with all is strength to not laugh "Oh, please, are you done with all this drama? And if not, could you at least not scare Roland? I already have one frightened boy to take care of!"

Henry tried to hide a smile and exchanged an amused look with his mother, while Roland shook his head "I'm not scared Regina, I'm happy to fly!"

She smiled at him "I know sweetheart, that's because you are very brave, unlike your dad!"

Roland laughed and so did Regina and Henry, so Robin crossed his arms "So, have you done making fun of me, all of you? And boys, I mean it, settle down on your seats, right now!"

Regina looked up at the ceiling, exhausted "I'm telling you right now, we're going to do our next vacation in Vermont, on the mountains, a couple of hours of car and it's done! "

"No way mum, we have already established that we're going to Europe!" Protested Henry.

"Do you really want to cross the ocean with him doing that?"

" _He_ is just here and he can hear you!" Protested Robin "It's easy to talk when you're living in this world for more than thirty years!"

"If we're getting technical it's the first time for me too, but I'm not acting crazy like you. People take airplanes every day and nothing happens, why should we crash today?"

"We are not normal people, you know it very well. I would not be surprised if after we survived ice monsters, flying monkeys and evil witches, we die because of an airplane!" He had unknowing raised the tone of his voice and only noticed when he noticed the two boys sitting in the row next to them staring confused at him.

"He's joking!" Regina exclaimed, forcing an amused smile, before turning to look at her husband with a grim look. "Keep it up and they'll drop you off for real, but to take you to a psychiatric hospital!"

"The light, the light turned on Henry!" Roland's enthusiastic voice caught the attention of the other three "We're leaving!"

"Yes, I see that.. sit down and get your belt fastened and do not yell in my ears, please!" Replied the brother, laughing at Roland's enthusiasm.

Robin made sure the boys were settle down, then looked at his wife "Well, now if you're not too busy, could you fasten your damn seat belt?"

Se looked at him wit a scowl "I'm doing it, don't freak out!"

Robin waited impatiently for Regina to close the magazine, fix her hair, and finally, slowly - he could swear she was doing it on purpose - fasten her seat belt.

Then he nailed his head to the seat, inhaling deeply and trying to focus on something other than the disquieting rumble that came from under his feet.

"They just turned on the engines!" Regina explained to him.

He nodded, not daring to move "I didn't say anything!"

His wife laughed as she reached out his hand, squeezing it "Don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise!"

She had minimized his fears, but despite everything she had to admit that she and everyone else had arrived in Storybrooke with new lives and new memories so the technology of that world had been familiar to them from the beginning, but for Robin it was all new, and he was faced every day with objects and inventions that he could not even figure in his mind when he lived in the forest, so he had the right to be at least destabilized by all that changes, after all.

"I hope you realize what a great proof of love and trust I have given you, agreeing to get on this thing!"

"I'll keep it in mind, I promise!" She assured him, clasping his hand more tightly and starting to stroke the back with her thumb "Now, relax and enjoy the journey!"

Robin brushed his head with hers, smiling mischievously "You know, if you could help me relaxing, maybe ..."

She did not even let him finish that leaned toward him, taking his face in one hand and snapping a loud kiss on his mouth.

"You see? Now we're really on the same page!" He exclaimed, satisfied, and then it was him who caught her lips in a deeper kiss.

And when the plane began to take off, neither of them noticed it.

The California sun greeted them as soon as they left the airport and Regina took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. SHe squeezed Roland's hand a little more and turned to wait for Robin and Henry, who stood behind admiring the majestic structure that stood on their heads.

"Did you see? We're down on the ground again and guess what? Without even a scratch!"

Robin nodded, keeping to push the cart with the suitcases "I have to admit, it was better than I expected, I almost didn't notice we were flying!"

"Of course you didn't, you two smooched all the time like two teenagers!" Henry exclaimed.

Regina blushed as Robin affectionately struck the boy behind the back of his head. "And how do you know? You slept all the time!"

Henry shrugged, answering with a grimace "Maybe I saw you?"

"that 's true dad, I saw you two smooching too!" Roland added, turning to look at his father.

"You got it wrong boys, the fact is that your mother was nervous, she needed to be reassured.."

"Me? I was nervous? "Regina shook her head, laughing, as she pushed her husband away "You're unbelievable!"

In response Robin surrounded her shoulders with his free arm, starting to walk beside her "Ok, now I can confess, it was all fake, I just pretended to be afraid because I knew you were scared but too proud to admit it, so I wanted you to not feel alone, and ave you seen? Trying to turn away my fear you did the same for you. No need to thank me, milady."

Regina stared at him, raising an eyebrow "Love, something tells me that this holiday is starting very bad for you.."

"Well.." he watched Henry and Roland walk toward them and spoke at her ear "Let me tell you how you can fix this.." Regina laughed as he hugged her and kissed her head affectionately.


End file.
